


Cat and Mouse

by Lawfuless



Category: DCU (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Earth-1, Earth-3, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Requited Love, Resurrection, Soul Fuckery, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Owl didn't understand the other. He chased after someone who didn't matter, someone who didn't care. He himself couldn't reasonably claim he hadn't done the same from time to time. Still, it made a difference with him. Because he was successful where the other wasn't.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the idea and characterization of Fate. Unbeta'd as usual (if you couldn't tell), and of course I don't own DC comics. Otherwise you'd see a lot more pairings.

The figure stepped out of the purple haze. A low-slung skirt rested on their hips, silk flowing like liquid gold. The 'top' was an egyptian themed collar that dipped low enough to cover at least half-way to their elbow, with gold bands following down. Gloves went up to the elbow, full bracers and with metal claws tipping the fingers. The other didn't seem to be wearing shoes, but it was difficult for him to tell with the skirt as long as it was.

Locking eyes with pale-blue gaze, the brunette scanned the blond, almost flushing at the provocative smile the gaze elicited. More gold was adorn as makeup, done up like wings on the other's eyes and an ankh over the sly smirk. The figure continued forwards, raching a hand out to draw a claw up his neck to his chin, which was taken delicately by the shorter. "Why, hello Power Ring. It's been awhile." The man purred lowly, eyes flickering to cat-like and gold. "What do you _desire_ so?"

"N-nothing in that sense." he stuttered instinctively. The Magi always did this. Made these movements, these faces, these statements. He seemed outright interested in the supervillain, and Hal was bewildered why such a thing would be so.

A pout overcame the magi's lips. "That's a shame... you're no fun at all." he turned, stalking into the smoke and flinging out his arms to dismiss it to reveal the potions shop in it's entirety. "Business as usual, I suppose?" He sighed, looking back with mild distain as he picked a potion of the shelf. "Not like this isn't familiar." He added in an almost hiss.

"W-well, y-yeah, the usual... B-but! I also have to get s-something for Owlman. H-he asked you to prepare it for him. Er, me. Y-you understand, I bet. ...And the o-others too... Th-they wanted their stuff. S-so I'll take and pay f-for it. ...I-I may have to ask for a f-favor, though."

That caused the eyes to outright glow, and he dropped the potion- luckily caught by his familiar, who set down the bottle and meowed in annoyance. Nabmew hated picking up after his master- as he slid over, leaning over. "All ears, handsome. What is it that you require?" He also had this thing with favors. Absolutely loved racking them up and spending them on frivolous things. He had once spent ten favors to have Power Ring smile. Ten. For that.

Jordan rubbed at his neck. "I, er, h-have orders to request y-you acc-c-company me back to the b-base. The s-syndicate want y-you closer to th-them so we d-don't have to deal with p-pick-u-ups and drop o-offs." he stammered, trying his damnedest to make sure it sounded solely for business reasons- it was- but to no avail, as the smirk returned. He even bit the side of his lower lip lip, sizing the other up in a way that forced him to swallow thickly in an attempt to not feel frightened.

"Now _that_ is a favor I could get behind."

* * *

Owlman could tell there was someone behind him. He just didn't expect it to be who it was, so he waved a clawed hand at them. "I said not to bother me." he began, tone clipped and full of authority. But it was laughed at by and unfamiliar tenor, causing him to turn to face the magic-user who stood behind him, which startled him a bit. He should have known the other was there, and yet...

"Well, you never told me that. ...You requested my presence, so I came.... only to find no one really knows where I'm to be set up at." He drawled, eyes switching to gold. The black cat that rested on his shoulders perked up, green eyes changing to match his owner's with a visible glow. "So, I was sent here to find a place for myself."

The other tapped claws against his armour, glancing over as Ultraman let himself in with a slight smirk before it molded into a frown when he noticed the blond. It was a rather rude expression, shot at someone invading a place they didn't belong, one that Owlman knew belonged to at least two people in the base.

"I didn't, however now that you know I request to not be bothered unless you are called for, and then you will knock before entering. ...I did, and you will be working in the lower levels, with a room between Johnny Quick and Power Ring. I don't completely trust you, so either one will accompany you should you go anywhere in the base. You'll do your pet keeping yourself, as well as take care of any problems you have. You are here to do what we ask when we ask."

The other raised a brow, snorting. "Fine, birdboy. I'll fly on your winds. But let's make this clear-- I may be here, but if there's no payment, there's no potions. I've lost a good majority of my clients because of this 'move', so consider the rent payed." He stated, then turned, head high as he left.

Ultraman bumped him as he passed, but the other only stuck out a forked tongue at him as he left. Heading to Owlman, he glanced back to the door, keeping a possessive grip on the human. "I don't like him. He better not start shit either."

Shaking his head, the caped man smirked. "He won't do anything against us to risk this. You see, he has a fancy for a certain ring-wearing weakling. Hal doesn't know about it, but he doesn't need to know. The power alone could make him turn on us. I wouldn't doubt the magi, but he's all bark and no bite. For now. And for now, we just need to focus on our plans. Earth one will be ours."

Kal-Il sneered at Thomas as he let go. "If this goes downhill, it's your own fault. And if Earth one isn't ours, we're gonna have a problem." He warned, heading out.

Lois slipped out from behind the computer, leaning on her lover. "All bark and no bite is right... for both of them." she noted, looking at him and sharing a smile.

* * *

Ultraman rung the neck of Power Ring, perfectly willing to snap his neck, especially with Owlman admitting he was worthless. But something strong than him ripped his hands away, and forced him back, choking on blood.

"Ah ah ahh." Fate tutted as he sauntered in, wrist dripping from where he had cut it with an obsidian blade that he still held. He went to Power Ring when no one made any movements. "Harold here is to remain safe, or I'll have to kill you all." He warned, the slit of his pupil narrowing.

The Owl didn't understand the other. He chased after someone who didn't matter, someone who didn't care. He himself couldn't reasonably claim he hadn't done the same from time to time. Still, it made a difference with him. Because he was successful where the other wasn't. Either way, Hal didn't know what he had in his grasp.

Kal, spitting out blood, looked up to glare. "Fine- T-take your pet and stop the hex." he spat in anger. He stood up as the pressure gave way, but when he took a step forwards in a threatening manner, the pain flared up again.

Kent helped Hal to his feet, then waved his hands. Dark purple wraiths rose from the floor, white fangs gleaming and black claws ready to rip up flesh while red eyes glimmered, taking in the potential prey before them. "Now, I shall give you three options- You try to kill us, I slaughter the lot of you with a single word. Second.... You let us leave. Business continues as it was. Or three- you continue replacing Power Ring with myself, and he will be my backup. Reports to you or whatever."

Now the last option sparked some interest. "Why would we take you in?" Ultraman questioned, glaring.

A smirk full of menace and dark promises grew over the regular look, leaving a maniacal- crazed, even- look on his face. "Because by doing absolutely nothing different, you get this kind of power, and you get the help of someone who doesn't mind getting their hands dirty. No extra payment required, so long as I get to play the way I want to."

Owlman looked to the others, then lifted his head with authority. He was the true leader of operations, no one would say otherwise. "Jordan reports to us on all of your movements, and unless we need the target alive, they're yours. But remember that from now on, we own you." he stated.

Startlingly, the other laughed as the apparitions vanished. "If you were anyone else, I might have taken that as interest." The blond cackled, then dragged Power Ring with him out the door. The second it closed, everyone was facing him.

"You crazy?!" Quick demanded, looking at him like he was mad. "You're letting him have essentially free reign? And yeah, pretty much free reign. Power Ring can't do shit. A loose canon."

Superwoman shook her head. "I have to agree. Are you sure about this?"

Wayne Jr. nodded. He was certain. "He'll play by our rules. He has what he wants... and he knows if he steps out of line, we will make sure Hal suffer for it. ...Fools in love are the easiest to control." His eyes glinted in the low light.

* * *

"Why me?" Hal had finally summed up the will to ask, seated on the magi's bed as the blond stirred a potion. This drew a brief pause, maybe a second, but then he focused on finishing his work. He ignore the ring-bearer's question for awhile until he had put the stopper in the bottle.

Letting out a deep breath, the man turned to face him. Eyes returning to blue, he looked at him... then went to pacing before him, thinking over when he wanted to say. Settling, he looked over. "Insanity is the act of doing something over and over again and expecting different results. ...Throughout my life, I've seen more and more of the same. And yet I always expect something new. ...Then you showed up at the door to my shop, looking for Ultraman's potion. You were something I had never come across in the entirety of my immortal life. And... call it the moth affect, but I was drawn to you. Interest, amusement... Call it what you will. But I desired to know what made you different from everyone else."

Then he waved his hand, serious expression becoming sly. "Or I'm just really interested in getting into your pants. You'll never know, will you?" he purred, then turned back to his work.

Hal, however, moved to beside him, stopping his hands. "Why do you always talk like that? Make those faces? Do those actions? ...I don't even know your name, you know."

Sapphire shifted away from his work, boring into the muddy orbs of his companion. For once, he seemed to falter. Then he looked away. "Because I always act like this. You don't know me, so don't bother trying to. You are an interest, nothing more." He assured him, trying to pull himself free. If he were that interested in work, he would have easily shoved him off. Something was holding him back from it.

"No, you don't. You're not acting that way now. ...And besides, you're not the only one with an interest. S-so why can't you--" Cut off abruptly by a harsh shove, he looked up and was alarmed by the sudden glare, the other's face taking on a cruel outlook. He looked ready to chew him out, like how Carol's father had been. Then the look turned to boredom and was settled back onto the many vials, each action mildly violent.

Taking his cue to stop, the coward crawled back so he could get up and quickly stumble back towards the bed, sitting and watching him, grabbing his pen to write what Owlman told him to. The ex-janitor focused intently on the work, not the emotions behind it. Whenever he tried to stop being so fearful, something like this happened, and reminded him of why he should just keep his mouth shut.

It would come a bit later, in a soft voice, less confident than he had ever heard before. He barely made it out. "Kent." The man murmured, then swallowed. "My name. It's... Kent." he offered, then gathered the potions, quickly leaving the other to his own thoughts as he headed off to do some delivery.

"Kent... huh?"

* * *

"NO!" The voice nearest to him screeched as the gun's hammer pulled back and the trigger slid to follow it. He closed his eyes, expecting the sharp pain. The blood. God, he hated the coppery smell, the look of the crimson leaking out... The idea it was the life slipping free in drops or streams.

It never came. Instead, he heard a strange whimper. He opened his eyes to find the blond who'd been protecting him for so long. He seemed fine, at least until he stumbled into Hal and collapsed, revealing a hole in his chest. He barely caught him in time, setting him down, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do.

Black leaked from the wound, and purple light began to fracture out from his center. Coughing up more of the black, he looked away from the man who had shot him, instead to Hal. "You... need to go..." he wheezed. "I'm... not going to... ...You have to." He stated. Faust had begun to approach, but was stopped by a gold bubble forming around him. "I can... keep him... for now. Go."

Hal shook his head, trying to put pressure on the wound. Weak hands pushed his away. "It's too late. Leave now. While you.... can. Harold Jordan.... Please. Leave. For me." he was bleeding quicker than he could spit out his words.

Power Ring tried to lift him, but found he couldn't carry him very far, tripping on debris. The body curled in on itself as it struck rock. "N-not g-going t-to let y-y-you die!" He snapped in retort, forcing himself up, trying to get the other. This time, he was stopped by a barrier. He was being lifted up, into the sky. "No... no! NO!" he pounded on the bubble, but it did nothing. The magic was decaying, but not yet enough that it would collapse that easily.

"I... do this... not... not because.... I'm cruel, but.... Because I... I love... I love you. P-perhaps... In another.... another world... It could... have been... different." The other told him, barely loud enough to be heard. Faust was free, heading over to Kent while Hal was being shot away from the scene. Not too soon after, a gunshot rang out and the bubble around him faded, dropping him. Luckily, he caught himself, but the meaning was clear.

He paused for a moment, falling to his knees in despair. Was it truly Fate's will that everyone who helped him died? That he would continue to be unhappy?

* * *

He almost glared when he saw the other Hal. Though he was hidden, so it didn't matter, he contained the urge as he noticed him and the Other Kent holding hands. The Other Fate seemed to be happy, flushing at whatever Hal had said, laughing along with him.

What he could have had if he had known... He would make sure that this Hal knew what it felt like to lose something special. This world would be theirs... And maybe, just maybe, he could have what he deserved.

Sapphire glittered in the moonlight, and pearly white barely peeked out behind pale lavender that gently stretched into a faint smile.

"Soon... I swear it."

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the idea and characterization of Fate. Unbeta'd as usual (if you couldn't tell), and of course I don't own DC comics. Otherwise you'd see a lot more pairings. As well, this was written really late, so be warned, quality may not be the best.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to "SomeReader". Ask for and receive.

Weeks. He had waited five weeks before he finally made a move. Their schedules were like clockwork, and he easily managed to write down and memorize their actions. The only day that Kent was almost always free was a Sunday.

The one coming up, he had managed to do some convincing and got several people to shift attack plans a week ahead instead of before then. Thus, the Justice League got an easy week. After, however, they would unleash their full power upon their targets. He had enough time to pull this off and go.

Waiting until Lantern took off, he almost grinned at how easy this was. He wasn't incompetent, but he liked the ease of things rather than jumping into the fray. He made his way up to the Other Hal's bedroom, sneaking in through there. He could make out the back of a head from where he stood, blond lit from in front due to the dim glow of the TV.

Slink forwards, he pulled out the cloth he had prepared just for the occasion and a bottle of chloroform. He stealthily opened the cap and poured a generous amount onto the rag. Then he made his way as close as he could, holding his breath and grinning. Too easy.

The other turned a second too late as he moved close enough to grapple him. Airflow restricted and the chemical-laden fabric in the way of clean air, he was forced to inhale during the struggle. Hal did wince as hands yanked at a strand of hair, but for the most part it was rather dull pain that went away quick and thus went ignored.

Circling the couch, he shoved the cloth into his pocket before scooping the other up into his arms bridal style. Smirking with pride, somewhat shocked it worked and waiting for some divine retribution to strike him down, he hesitated for a full two minutes before he headed back out the way he came. Jordan paused as they drifted out, ring activating to keep them afloat, and murmured a quiet thanks to his other half. If the window hadn't been open, this would have never been able to happen.

He headed back to the warehouse he had repurposed for the occasion. Temporary for the time being, the villain had called it home while he waited. Now, however... He set his prize upon the crates, almost concerned at the lolling of his head and slumping, but there was a pulse when he checked. He began searching the other boxes until he could find the device that brought him there.

Once the device was in hand, he threw the Other Kent over his shoulder and activated it. Entering his own world, he felt the immense pleasure of success, and he looked to the limp corpse. He felt downright ecstatic. The young man was his, he was back with the homefield advantage, and he had done it without leaving a trace of his presence. No one would know beyond the Other Kent that he was there. They would have to have been extremely lucky to have noticed his actions.

Heading back to his home, he paused only once to cover the other's face with the cloth again, forcing him back into a deeper rest when he swore he felt him beginning to stir. He then used the bought time to hunt down some manacles he had purchased from Zatanna, with the guarentee they were magic resistent. He then cuffed the other, propping him up on a couch and sitting opposite him to wait.

After awhile, which included a few begrudging breaks for food or bathroom usage, the magi slowly stirred and shifted upright. He blinked, and Hal almost held his breath when he could see gentle sapphire unveil from pale cover and gingerly slip back and forth before settling on him. Eyelids sliding further open, he seemed caught off guard by his appearance. He looked like Hal, save for the trenchcoat and hat he wore. The costume beneath- from what Other Kent could see- looked pretty similar to Green Lantern's.

"H-Hal? Where... Are we? Why did you kidnap me? A-and why am I cuffed?" He struggled a bit, then looked up with mild concern and then a dark flush. "This isn't Parallax or something again, is it? O-or some strange fantasy roleplaying? Because y-you need to talk to me before doing that kind of thing." The man looked to him.

Deciding to role with it, he acted taken aback. "O-oh, we're at a spare place I got. A-and I, uh, I wanted to, er, keep i-it secret." Damn his stutter. "Th-the cuffs were be-because you started flailing a bit, a-and I was worried you would hurt y-yourself. O-or me." He reached forwards and used the key to unlock the bonds, trying a reassured smile but it came out more concerned and awkard than anything. "A-a-are you o-okay?"

Slowly rubbing his wrists, he nodded, pushing himself up hesitantly and going to take a look around. Seemingly satisfied, he relaxed a bit. "I'm... Fine, I suppose." He relented, then continued. "Well, it's not the worst place you've ever brought me. And it's certainly a better surprise than the acid-spitting flower, so..." he shrugged, looking at a particular stain on the carpet, looking as though he were considering cleaning it before looking up, sudden suspicion creeping into his gaze.

"W-well that's g-good to hear. And yeah, s-sorry about that." He swallowed at the look, standing and moving a bit closer, reaching out to comfortingly stroke his arm. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just... I wanted to surprise you. I asked for some time off, and I got John to fill in for me so we could spend some time together. And Zatanna is taking care of anything magicky, so you don't have to worry." All of his confidence pressed into stopping his voice from awkwardly wavering or stuttering.

The suspicion bled away, and gave Hal such a confidence boost he smiled. The blond then startled him by pulling him close for a light but loving hug. "It's alright. In our line of work, it happens a lot. And it's fine, really. I'm really touched you did this, even if you didn't have too. So, thank you. I'm looking forwards to it." A faint crinkle at the corner of his eyes and a very gentle smile touched his lips before Other Kent leaned in, eyes sliding shut, and kissed him.

A bit taken aback, he barely kept from yanking back, and instead reached up to cup his face and intensify the kiss. The exchange was somewhat brief after that as it became heated and more aggressive. The hero got a rather shy look on his face, but a burning in his eyes that desired so much more, that revealed himself in a way he hadn't quite seen to the full extent on Fate.

"So, shall we?" he asked, taking his hand and pulling him in the general direction of a bedroom. A bit stunned at how perfectly and quickly things were moving, he dumbly nodded and stumbled after, lighting up at the smiles shot his way. He swore he was completely taken by this angel before him, in a way that Carol probably couldn't compete with. Not that she factored in anymore, but he was certain he could understand why his Other self looked so immensely happy with the Other Kent.

* * *

 

After a wholly satisfying night, Power Ring awoke to find not only his ring missing, but the manacles from before keeping his hands over his head. The blond entered, having been in another room, and sat on the edge of the bed when he saw Hal was up. His eyes then briefly turned cat-like, and Jordan's heart stopped. "You know, I'm rather glad for your help. Without you, I doubt I'd have lasted much longer. But I must confess, you were such and idiot."

Crawling over him to undo the cuffs, purposefully brushing against certain spots and making his movements as sexual as possible, he freed him before pulling him into another intense kiss. When they parted, Power Ring breathlessly looked up to him, in complete bewilderment. "B-but how did you survive? A-and why--?" He was cut off by a finger to his lips, and the other drew back, looking him over.

"When I was killed, I began to fracture. So, I cast a spell on my soul so that when I was close, shards of me entered the ring. And then when I was gone, the rest entered. I waited until he took the ring off of you. And when he touched it, I jumped bodies and reversed our positions. He now remains within the ring while I posess his body. Why you happen to be like this is due to the fact he had done all of this before I took over this morning. So I waited for you to wake up, to savor this moment until it ended." He admitted in a low drawl without one drop of shame.

The brunette stared at him, considering this for a good moment. Then he slowly nodded as he got up and headed to Kent, yanking him in for another kiss. "Y-you know, I never realized how attractive you were. F-for so long, I didn't think I even really had a chance, or if there was the chance for more. But... I... I love... Love you." The words tumbled out awkwardly, full of meaning.

A hand loosely caressed his cheek, eyes shifting once more to that of the cat's. "You always had the chance. You just never took it." He shoved Hal back down, grinning with a glee he hadn't seen before. "And now, I'm going to catch you up on anything you missed-" He moved in, then paused in his motions. Before he could do much more, a figure entered the room with glowing red eyes, staring at Kent and Hal.

"So, I see you've made your miraculous return from the dead, hn? Except how do you plan on staying alive now, considering we owe you nothing anymore." Ultraman, as omnipotent as ever, stated, folding arms over his chest. Owlman behind him seemed to explain how they knew what had happned. The ex-janitor's apartment was probably bugged to hell.

Without changing position, or even looking over, the blond in Harold's lap laughed. "Oh, I have indeed. But how will I stay alive? I think the better question is who would kill me. You may owe me nothing, but I can still offer you anything you want. Such as the old deal, without the prices." he offered, then sitting back and throwing his gaze over his shoulder with mild disinterest and faint annoyance. Considering the interruption, it was a fair enough reaction.

"We could still kill you," warned the alien. Then slowly narrowed his eyes. "The same deal without price on the potions? ...What do you think Owl?" He glanced back, everyone in the current vicinity knowing better than to think Ultraman was the boss. The Crime Syndicate was always under Owlman's purview. With the slow contemplation and then nod of agreement, he turned his gaze back. "Fine. Deal. Haul ass back to base." he stated.

Rising to his full height, striding to the Kryptonian with head held high, the blond stared him down. "We have a bit of... Business to attend to first. Then we shall head back. We could negotiate, but I'm telling you that there is next to nothing that could pursuade a different idea and your potions can wait. Better yet, make a list. I'll start once I arrive." He then forced them out with a burst of magic and slammed the door, turning on Hal with a dark look that offered so many temptations and promises.

"Now... Where were we?"

* * *

 

Green Lantern returned home after an exhausting shift, planning to relax with his lover at home for as long as he could. Only, Doctor Fate wasn't there. Kent Nelson wasn't present. Instead, he found an open window in the bedroom and a TV left turned on. He rushed through the apartments, looking everywhere. Nothing. His love was gone without a trace.

Falling to his knees, he tugged at his hair, letting out a frustrated hiss between his teeth. Raising a hand to his ear, he activated his comm. "Justice League Watchtower, this is Green Lantern... Doctor Fate is gone. He never left the apartment, and the window is open. Everything is left where it was when I left, and I know for a fact he had no plans. I'm almost certain he was... Taken." He stated, slowly, carefully, trying not to cause a commotion. He had to reign his anger in, reign himself in, and then he could continue.

"I'm going to find out what happened. No matter what it takes." The pilot states, free hand forming a fist and clenching. "Whoever did this... They'll pay. I swear it." And with that, he stood and left the apartment, leaving it ~~~~behind as he focused on a greater goal. He had to find Kent. He had to find out what happened to him and why he was taken.

One thing was for sure. When he found them, there would be nothing able to stop him and his fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Hal find out what happened to Kent? Will Kent get his body back? What will happen with Power Ring and Fate next? Who knows! Possibly find out if the next installment happens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I felt like the last chapter was pretty shitty, have an ending.

* * *

The futility of life. He had come to anticipate and accept it, but at the same time he was uncertain. Afraid. As a mystic, he knew of the future of those around him. He knew their time and reason of death, he could see the linear progression of their life and its important features, and he knew of their final destination. Death.

For himself, however, he knew of no such thing. His Fate was invisible, his life was unknown. The only person he couldn’t see was himself, and no amount of reassurance could soothe that. The knowledge of it burned him, and he felt like recoiling whenever someone asked even jokingly. He didn’t know what lay ahead for him.

For the longest time, he had considered his immortality a curse. He had to see everyone around him die, had to see and retain the knowledge of everything he saw and learned. It was not a simple life by a long shot. However, it was his. After a while, he learned to see it as a blessing. He needn’t worry about death save for the possibility of having someone hunt him down to kill him. But everything remained as it was.

Over time, the blessing switched between blessing and curse until he didn’t care anymore. The fact he was immortal was enough for him, and he did as he pleased. Over time, the blond found himself considering many things, but his mortality was not amongst them. He looked to the finer pleasures, and played life like a game. This, perhaps, would become a forthcoming in time.

However, there was one prize that allured him, that he craved- _desired_ so. Love. He longed to feel love. He yearned to understand the bubbling warmth that left him so long ago. Accustomed to lust, it was quite difficult to figure out how to come about the mysterious emotion that danced out of reach. It was only when he saw his own mortality at hand, bleeding out and protecting someone other than himself that he realized he had indeed felt love.

And he was afraid.

He hadn’t anticipated the rush of feelings. The want to save someone. He wondered if that was how heroes always felt, desiring the intense love that came from needing to save people. But in all honesty, no one had alit such a flame within him. No one, save for Harold Jordan. He couldn’t believe such a weak-willed individual could stay out of his grasp, could resist his charms. But he loved the one thing he couldn’t have.

He needed the feeling, needed to understand it and master it. So he looked Death in the eye and shook his head. He wasn’t going anywhere. With a desire strong enough to fracture his very soul, he forced his self free of the mortal coil, but clung to the fabric of reality long enough to stow away into a new vessel. And that was a form of freedom he had never felt before.

The familiar coil of lust was present when he looked to Hal, but he also felt the fluttering of something more. Something he could identify then as Love. And he wanted it all for himself, feeling greed for this new emotion arise. The first time in centuries that he had felt, and he needed it. Like a fool in the desert looking for water, he had found what he wanted. A starving man to a feast, he planned on taking until he could take no more. That was not to say he would not give back, but that could wait.

There was remorse. That had surprised him when he forced his way from the ring and overpowered his Other. He looked at the trinket as he set it down, and felt back. He hadn't wanted to, but it was his only chance. He had held on for as long as he could, and then... But he did have a plan. One that would require help. So he took the cell off his clueless lover as he slept and called the league with a proposition. He would offer them another world to take, if they would retrieve Green Lantern for him. Call him sentimental, but he felt he owed the Other Kent that much.

With some time to spare, he quickly forged a ring, which he transferred his alternate self to. He would make a proper form later, but for now this would do. It would let the Other Fate relax a bit, and prepare for the next transition. He wasn't evil, after all. He just had his own goals.

When he was within the tower after the encounter, he spoke with Owlman, offering the device over. "Remember the deal. Only him. Powers or not is your choice." he told him, then slipped back to the lab. He completed the potions, despite his 'It may be a week' spiel he had told Ultraman- Lied through his teeth to get him to allow the time- and then focused on another project. He didn't let Hal see, or even know about what he was doing as he worked so, so carefully to make the body and device. Sure he could have pulled a Frankenstein and just stitched people together, but it was so much more satisfactory to craft everything perfectly by one's self.

The blond smiled at the still form once it was complete three days later, and stroked the cheek. Then he finished the device, setting the ring hand within it and his other hand on the body. It took a spark, and then he was stirring on the table, looking over at the limp form on the ground. He got up, stripping him of his clothing- which was his to begin with- and setting him on the table instead, going to get some fabric to make an outfit for the other. When he finished, he returned and dressed him and smiled sadly down at his Other. "If you only knew." he sighed before waving his hand, shifting the dimension around the table, watching as the figure vanished.

The potions were given when due, and then he had more company, which he dragged to the lab for a similar process. The body sent away, he then slipped out himself, missing the figure who followed haphazardly after. When he arrived at his tower, he realized three things simultaneously. The first was that he had been followed by Hal through the portal. The second was that Other Kent was aiming a mystical artifact at him. The third and final thing was that his cat was in a glass box off to the side, pawing at a small opening for air.

"Hello Fate." He drawled, slipping past and opening the container, ignoring the near cut of the spear into his kidneys. Instead, he focused on saving Nabmew from the horrible treatment he had been given, ignoring the claws sinking in. He turned to the confused Power Ring, and even more bewildered Green Lantern who ahd begun to wake up in the lab and was now wide-eyed for this sudden appearance.

Nelson stared at him, half wide-eyed surprise and the other half tense suspicion. "You locked me up in that ring... and then you returned my body to me. Why would you give back what was already taken? Why would you give up what you had gotten when there was no reason to?" he demanded, keeping the weapon raised. They both knew it was formality rather than actual threat.

He waved, and both Harold and Other Kent were knocked on their asses as chairs materialized and slammed into the back of their knees, forcing them to sit. A pot of coffee showed up, along with ornate coffee mugs, which hovered as he poured them drinks and sent them over, making a table appear to set it all down upon. "I locked you up because I required your body, and didn't want you to hurt Power Ring here. I returned it because it was a loan, and I had other plans, is all. I felt bad. Strange, I know. Aren't I supposed to be evil? But I felt pity. For you. Because I knew that I would be taking something for such a selfless purpose. And it sickened me. But Love does that. Makes you want to do good. And I felt I should repay you for the second chance you inadvertently offered."

He then looked to Hal, who slowly stood and took a seat at his look. "So, you're saying you felt bad, and so you made yourself a body and jumped ship so you could repay an accidental debt?" he asked, bewildered. At the pause, then faint nod, his brows raised. "Huh. Seems we may have been wrong about this place."

The blond shrugged. "I have all the time in the world to do as I please." he commented, as though that explained everything. "No, you were correct about this world. And that is why I plan to leave it. I have some ideas I need to contemplate and a Syndicate I need to hide from. You see, I stole information from them when I left-" he offered a USB to Green Lantern, which was accepted, "-and I also tricked them with the device. It could only do one trip to your world." He gestured around them. "This place is the thinnest part I can get you to. Through here, you can dimension hop and get to your own tower."

As Kent slowly nodded, cautiously accepting the tea, Jordan tilted his head. "B-but then, wh-where do I c-come in? I-if they're leaving a-and you're in d-danger?" he asked, concern evident. He had done so much to get him back, honestly caring about the other. The idea that he himself had gotten something, rather than the ring, was an amazing prospect. Not to mention the sex, but that was merely one of the additional benefits of this potential relationship lingering between them.

"You were supposed to be left behind. They can't hurt you if you know nothing. But now you know my plans, and they are certain to torture the information from you- if only to prove a point- before killing you, and I can't have that." He paced, worrying his lip. Power Ring cautiously crossed to him, grabbing his shoulder, offering a quirky smile in an effort to reassure him.

Then it split into a wild grin. "Crazy idea, but since we're not wanted on Earth, and we just happen to be able to stay in space for some deal of time, why don't we go explore the universe? Together? Ponder upon your questions, go on adventures to screw or fix things, whatever we may choose, and live by the seat of our pants?"

Smirking, looking pleased with the idea, He flashed his hand out and both disappeared, forced through the portal created on a whim. Then he moved closer, curling around Hal and hooking a leg around his waist. "I think we have a deal."

With a creeping, swirling, dark purple mist to cover their leave, the two vanished without a trace. The only evidence of there being anything were the scatterings of objects and cooling coffee on the table. With Nabmew and Power Ring with him, Fate left to the one place he hadn't seen before, feeling the ancient stir of something forgotten. Giddiness. The idea of exploring this 'love' as well as seeing things he had never seen before.

' _Perhaps life is fragile,_ ' He thinks as he gazes at the star speckled sky from the golden glow surrounding him and the cat, smiling, ' _but without the ability to be destroyed, can truly something be called beautiful? Without risk of losing it, can one truly treaure something? ...These things I know not, but I feel they are true. To not know is to be left in awe once more... And I embrace that, for sometimes even I know not what the future holds... That is half the fun of living._ '

Without regrets and with hands entwined, hearts beating as one, the lovers enter the unknown, with only their love a certainty. Together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you actually want more of this, feel free to let me know and I will oblige.


End file.
